


Heart Eyes

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lena, Cheerleaders, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Player Maggie, Nerd Alex, Pining, Secret Crush, Weird Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Kara and Alex talk about their secret crushes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lanalucy is my amazing betareader.

The Danvers sisters were sitting on the bleachers of Midvale High waiting for the game to begin. The cheerleaders had just finished another routine to heat up the crowd. 

Kara jumped up from her seat, shouting and cheering. “Woohoooo!” She continued clapping until Alex grabbed her by her sweater and pulled her back down. 

“Stop it!” Alex whispered angrily. “Jeez. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

They both knew who Alex was talking about. Lena Luthor – head cheerleader, mean girl, and raven-haired beauty. Secret crush of Kara Danvers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara dismissed with a huff. “I’m simply supportive.”

“Uh-huh.” Alex clearly wasn’t convinced. “You tell yourself that. But the heart eyes you’re always making at her speak for themselves.” Alex couldn’t keep from teasing her little sister more. “And didn’t Lena just slushy you this morning for like the hundredth time this semester?” When Kara merely shrugged Alex continued, “Weird girl falling for the head cheerleader… it’s such a cliché.” 

“But nerd girl falling for the cool new girl isn’t?” Kara shot back.

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The lacrosse players started entering the field.

This time it was Alex who got up on her feet, holding up a poster high over her head that read #7 SAWYER MVP! and shouted her support of the team. 

Kara poked Alex in the ribs and laughed; “Tell yourself and your heart eyes that.” 

“Apparently we’re both doomed.”

The End


End file.
